I'm in Love
by Vuorikettu
Summary: Saru is just being so tsundere. ReiSaru, song fic, one-shot.


**..haa'ah, long time no see, huh? Last time when I posted something was when K's last episode aired. And after it I haven't really wroted any fics. But one day I started to listen one song, and then I thought "Heeh, this gives me inspiration! Wait! Now I know! I write a song fic!". And, then I just started to write. And that's way this story was born. The song that I used to listen was Narsha's I'm In Love. It's a k-pop. And I recommend you to listen that song while reading :''D**

**And..uh. I've never wroted song fics, but I know a little bit about them, 'cause I've read some of them, and..yeah. So I apologize that this fic might not be a perfect and world's best song fic, so..yeah. But now I let you read the story~ o3o**

* * *

_Actually after our first meeting_

_Saying I like you_

_Is not something easy for me_

"Something's wrong, Fushimi?"

The said young man was startled and turned his eyes in the direction of the sound, Akiyama had came over to his side. Saruhiko sighed and returned his gaze back to the computer screen.

"It's nothing, Akiyama. I just didn't slept so well. Do not worry, I can get these done today.. at least they will be done tomorrow.", Saruhiko said, forcing a permanent smile on his lips, and when Akiyama had gone he sighed and buried his face in his hands. It was true that he hadn't slept so well, but there was a reason. It was all his own stupidity. After having made something stupid and inevitable, he hadn't really let himself to eat or even sleep. He wanted.. to punish himself.

_If I do not contact you first_  
_I'm afraid of missing you_  
_I type out the text, hesitate a bit, then delete it again_  
_I keep repeating this process over and over_

* * *

_"Good work, Fushimi. I am surprised how you've taking these things a more seriously than some time ago. But now, if you have nothing more to say, you can leave. ", that man sitting behind a desk said with satisfaction, and let his eyes wander on those papers which he had reseived from the younger. Saruhiko stood silent for a moment, having the idea to turn around and leave, but then he took a couple of steps towards his captain's table._

_Munakata, I...", the young man began, and swallowed. Reishi looked up from the paper and looked at the younger questioningly._

_"Yes, Fushimi? What is it? "_

_"I..uh...Munakata, I like you.", Saruhiko had forced himself to say, and felt how his face reddened. Reishi just stared at the younger, trying to think about how to react, but before he could say anything, Saruhiko turned around and rushed out of his King's office._

_"Damn idiot..!', that young man scolded himself in his mind, and sped up his walking, now almost running, and left the building. He wanted to go home. He wanted to sink into the ground. He did not want to go to the headquarters anymore._

* * *

_If my love for you gets any deeper_  
_It will only result in getting hurting_  
_My fears are filling my mind_  
_This is the truth_

Saruhiko sighed, and rose from his chair. He thought that a small walk might keep him awake. And it would be nice to go outdoors. After a while he looked for Seri, and when he saw that blond woman he started to walk towards her.

"May I ask a for a little break, Awashima?", that young bluet then asked from the woman, a little bored expression on his face. Even though they had worked together for a long time, Saruhiko just wasn't so good discussing with womens. Actually, Saruhiko had never been able to talk with women.

Seri glanced at Saruhiko when he arrived, and thought for a moment.

"You're the only one to loaf around all day and still you dare to come and ask for a break...", she then began, in a irritated voice, but when she glanced towards bluet's face, she realized how tired he looked.

"Fushimi, are you all right? You look so wilting.", Seri's tone of voice became a little worried, like a mother worrying over her child. Saruhiko was a little surprised, but he didn't let it show. _Well, well, well… I think that 'the heartless woman', after all, has some empathy…_

"Oh, this is nothing. I'm just a little tired..I don't know, I'm probably coming ill or something...", Saruhiko sighed and rubbed his forehead. Seri stared at the younger man a little bit worried.

"Oh well, it wouldn't be fair to keep you here when you're not feeling so good. Go to inform the captain that you're going home. Or I can do it too.", that blonde woman then said, smiling a little bit. Saruhiko's eyes widened when the other said that he should go to inform about this to Munakata by himself.

_Praying with all my heart, the person I'm yearning for_  
_I believe That person is you_

"Uh..well, is too much to ask if you can go and tell him?", that bluet then asked. Seri sighed, but then nodded. Saruhiko thanked the woman, and then went out to walk, to leave the building.

* * *

'Saruhiko, you're a complete idiot ...', the young man scolded himself while walking towards his home. The day was so beautiful, but it didn't get him to perk up. In fact, it just upset him even more and more.

_Woo ... I'm in love_  
_Woo ... I'll fall in love_  
_Never feel any more fear_  
_As long as I'm with you_  
_The world is so beautiful_

The young man sighed. He would just go and hurry to home, and then everything would be fine. Or at least so he thought. But yes, he'd rather be home than in the workplace. He wanted to stay as far away from Reishi as possible.

At the same time his cell phone let out beeps telling arrival of the message. Saruhiko stopped and dug his cell phone out of his pocket, and glanced at the screen in horror. The message was from Reishi. The young man snarled to himself, and closed his cell phone completely, and put it back in his pocket, without looking at the message

He did not want to.

He just didn't wanted to.

The sooner he could get home, the better.

* * *

_I thought I'm never gonna fall in love_  
_But I'm in love, cause I wanna love you baby_

Saruhiko opened the door to his home, and the emptiness greeted him. Yes, he lived alone, but he was ok with it. The young man took off his coat, put it on the coat rack and took his shoes off before he headed to the kitchen, took a glass of water, and then sat down at the table, staring with glassy eyes out of the window. Day wasn't over yet, so he would have good amount of time just to be and try to relax. Saruhiko then rose from the table, stepping in the living room and sat down on the couch, opening the TV. Watching some of the TV series or a movie could really kill some time. He flipped through channels until he just started to watch somethin over-romantic soap series, which, didn't helped him in any way.

Time passed, and it was almost evening. There was nothing really interesting coming from the TV anymore, so Saruhiko just closed it. And then he remembered. Cell Phone. Reishi had sent him a message ... Hesitantly, he reached into his pocket taking his phone and pressed that one button to power it up. To his surprise, there wasn't only one message anymore. There was over ten of them. There was even a few calls. Saruhiko stared for a moment at his cell phone, then deleted all the messages without reading them, and then stared at his captain's phone number on the screen. It seemed that the other really wanted to say something to him.

_Actually from the first time I met you_  
_Somewhere deep in my heart_  
_You crashed in like a strong wave_  
_You're the only thing in my mind all day_  
_I can be your good lover_  
_Wanna be your four-leafed clover_  
_It feels like I've Become the happiest woman in the world_

Saruhiko sighed, pressed 'call' button and put the phone against his ear. He swallowed, and his heart started to race. Saruhiko was going to cut the call, but then…

"Fushimi? Ah, thank God, you answered at last.", Reishi's voice came from the other end.

"Munakata..you had something to say, don't you?", Saruhiko then said, tryint to sound annoyed as usual, trying to hide his excitement.

".. you didn't read my message? Ahaha..oh well, it can't be helped anymore.", Reishi just laughed. Saruhiko felt embarrassed and blushed. Low growl escaped from his throat.

"..well, could you repeat it now?" Saruhiko snorted.

".. Fushimi. Remember your behavior even if you're not here at work. Yet, I am still your captain and King. And, you're really at home? "

"Well, where else would I be?"

"Hmm. All right. Well, see you later. Bye."

_Please you gotta believe me_  
_Make you never gonna leave me_  
_I will not be suspicious, I'll trust you_

The call ended, thanks Reishi. Saruhiko stared at his cell phone. What the heck?

Saruhiko sighed and put his cell phone back into his pocket, and then he took his water glass, and walked into the kitchen. He opened the tap and filled his glass with water again, and lifted the glass to his lips, while opening the refrigerator, exploring its content. It would be good to eat something for the supper. Saruhiko dropped his glass on the table and was about to take something from the refrigerator when the door bell sound startled him.

"Who the hell?! ', that young man cursed his mind, and let his heart rate to calm down before closing the fridge door and walking towards the door. Bluet opened it, and was surprised. It was Reishi who stood there. And..he had a bouquet with him?

Saruhiko stared at his King for a moment, and then he sighed.

"Munakata..what are you..?", the youth got said until Reishi handed him that bouquet. Saruhiko took the bouquet, sniffed the flowers and tried to hide his blush.

"Good evening, Saruhiko Fushimi. I assume that you're free tonight?", Reishi then asked, and Saruhiko nodded behind the bouquet of flowers and took few steps aside letting the older man into his house. Reishi took off his shoes and his coat, and put it on the coat rack. Saruhiko looked at his superior, and felt a blush rise on his face even more and more. Then he turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen. Flowers should be placed in a vase...

_Ahhh ... I'm in love_  
_Ahhh ... I'll fall in love_  
_Never feel any more fear_  
_As long as I'm with you_  
_The world is so beautiful_

"Pretty nice home you have.", Reishi commented while walking behind the younger into the kitchen.

"Mmh, thank you...", Saruhiko answered dryly, and began to look for a vase for the flowers. After finding it he filled the vase with water, put the flowers in it and then put a vase on the kitchen table. Saruhiko admired the flowers for a moment and then looked up at Reishi.

"Well..why did you come here? And why those flowers? And- ", Saruhiko wasn't able to finish his words when Reishi had already captured his lips against his own. Reishi pulled the younger into a warm embrace. Younger's eyes widened in the confusion, and he began to hit Reishi's chest that that he would let him go. Reishi didn't really to let the younger go, but he decided not to tease the bluet.

Saruhiko almost leaped farther when he got out of the kiss. He touched his lips, and then moved his gaze to theolder man. He was confused.

Reishi hummed, laughin a little bit, and then walked closer to the younger, eventually kneeling down in front of him. Now that got the youngster even more confused! Reishi stared the younger's face for a moment, and took his hand into his own.

"Fushimi..no, I mean, Saruhiko. Do you remember the day when you confessed something to me?", Reishi then started, and that really made Saruhiko blush even more. The older man looked at the younger's face, caressing his hand, and continued;

"You left so fast..that I could reply you anything. I wanted to ask you to stay and hear how I feel, but..you had already ran away. So..I think that I have to say it now. Saruhiko, I Reishi Munakata, can ashamedly admit that I'm in love with you."

Saruhiko stared at Reishi. No..it couldn't be possible. The young man felt how his knees began to fail, and he eventually collapsed in the ground, tears dripping off. Tears of happiness. Reishi pulled the youngster closer to himself, hugging him, and then he kissed his forehead. Saruhiko wrapped his arms around Reishi's neck, and leaned his head against his shoulder, still crying those tears of happiness.

_Woo ... I'm in love (I'm so deep in love)_  
_Woo ... I'll fall in love_  
_Never feel any more fear_  
_As long as I'm with you_  
_The world is so beautiful_

_You are so beautiful_

* * *

**...  
****..wait..what?! I wroted something that isn't M rated? How's that even possible? xD Even if my friends said that I should include some yaoi here(they love it when I write yaoi, lol ), I decided to do something different. Even if it was kinda difficult..I'm not good at romantic things |''D  
But..yeah. I'm kinda happy that I got this done. And I want to write something more..but I don't know what..any ideas, my friends? o3o  
Khueeh, but now I go and continue with my Vocaloid projects... Kettu signs off~ **


End file.
